


bad day [10/S!M photocomic]

by natalunasans



Series: TARDIS Holiday Snaps [dw multiverse photocomics] [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Caring, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fanart, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: image description:3 photos of Simm!Master (wearing a dark red hoodie) and Tenth doctor (wearing a blue turtleneck) dolls in a room with wood floor and walls. there’s a red sofa with a tv, an empty coffee mug, and a pile of books in front of it.(1) M lies on his side in the sofa with his head on a pillow and his feet up. he’s got Ten′s cardigan over him and is holding his chest and stomach areas with clenched hands. his shirt has **CK YOU printed on the front – we can’t see the whole phrase because Ten has their hand over the first letters. they’re bending down over him, and we can see that their shirt has angel wings printed on the back.(2) M has rolled over with his head into the pillow, one hand underneath his stomach to clutch the cardigan around him, and the other hanging limply to the floor. his shirt, partly obscured by its own hood this time, has **CK OFF printed on the back. Ten, ‘wings’ and all, is sort of tiptoeing off the way they came.(3) in the last picture you can’t see either of their shirts’ logos. M has a bigger, warmer blanket draped over him. Ten is sitting quietly with their back to the sofa, reading one of M’s books. M is still on his stomach, gripping the pillow in front of him; trying various positions, can’t get comfortable.he leans his head on Ten’s shoulder. he’s still miserable, but at least he’s not alone, and the murmur of their mind as they read to themself is somehow soothing…





	bad day [10/S!M photocomic]

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45702766915/in/photostream/)

**how're you feeling? you okay?  
do i _look_ okay?!**

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45893030374/in/dateposted-public/)

**sorry!!  
eurghhh**

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45702766245/in/photostream/)

 

**Author's Note:**

> image description:
> 
> 3 photos of Simm!Master (wearing a dark red hoodie) and Tenth doctor (wearing a blue turtleneck) dolls in a room with wood floor and walls. there’s a red sofa with a tv, an empty coffee mug, and a pile of books in front of it.
> 
> (1) M lies on his side in the sofa with his head on a pillow and his feet up. he’s got Ten′s cardigan over him and is holding his chest and stomach areas with clenched hands. his shirt has **CK YOU printed on the front – we can’t see the whole phrase because Ten has their hand over the first letters. they’re bending down over him, and we can see that their shirt has angel wings printed on the back.
> 
> (2) M has rolled over with his head into the pillow, one hand underneath his stomach to clutch the cardigan around him, and the other hanging limply to the floor. his shirt, partly obscured by its own hood this time, has **CK OFF printed on the back. Ten, ‘wings’ and all, is sort of tiptoeing off the way they came.
> 
> (3) in the last picture you can’t see either of their shirts’ logos. M has a bigger, warmer blanket draped over him. Ten is sitting quietly with their back to the sofa, reading one of M’s books. M is still on his stomach, gripping the pillow in front of him; trying various positions, can’t get comfortable.  
>  _he leans his head on Ten’s shoulder. he’s still miserable, but at least he’s not alone, and the murmur of their mind as they read to themself is somehow soothing…_


End file.
